


Wimmich fanfiction

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Actor - Freeform, BMX, Blow Job, Kid Ju, M/M, Top Jo, Writer AU, kid Jo, photographer Ju, proposal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: There are all my Wimmich only one shot fanfictions.





	1. book to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家Julian；空少Joshua. Joshua是Julian的读者.  
> 两个文艺青年的恋爱故事.  
> 黑体字是书里的内容，那些.....是省略的书里的内容.

飞机落地后，Joshua习惯性地去了机场那家经常逛的书店，新书区域的书架上，Julian Weigl的名字吸引住了他的目光。

 

看到书名的时候，他觉得很惊讶，《Book To You》，从书名来看这似乎是本有着指向性，或许还带着部分私人成分在文字里的书，在他看来不像是Weigl会写的那种作品。

 

虽然并不喜欢这种类型的书，但出于好奇和对Weigl之前那些书的喜欢，Joshua还是买下了那本书。去付款的时候，看到了那本书的宣传海报，意料外地在上面看到了新书签售的时间，新书签售不是什么新鲜的事情，只是Weigl是个从来不办新书签售会的人，而这本书却在一周之后有一场签售会。或许这本书对他很重要吧，又或者书里的那个人很重要，Joshua想。

 

回到家之后，Joshua拆开了那本书，翻到第一页看到了两个单词： **To Jo**. 

 

他现在更加确定这是本有现实映射的书了。

 

第二页是一段歌词：

**I text a postcard, sent to you**

**Did it go through?**

**Sending all my love to you.**

**You are the moonlight of my life every night**

**Giving all my love to you**

**My beating heart belongs to you**

**I walked for miles til I found you**

**I'm here to honor you**

**If I lose everything in the fire**

**I'm sending all my love to you**

**With every breath that I am worth**

**Here on earth**

**I'm sending all my love to you**

**So if you dare to second guess**

**You can rest assured**

**That all my love's for you**

 

Joshua看到第一句就知道了是Green Day的《Last Night On Earth》，是他很长一段时间里一直单曲循环的那首歌。这种写书告白的感觉让他有些不舒服，Joshua开始怀疑这本书是不是会如他预感中的那样庸俗。

                                                     

 

翻页之后他看到了序言：

 

**这本书，你们看到书名应该就知道，不是我以往的风格。书里提到的那个人你们可以看做是任何一个人，不用去猜测那个具体的人到底是谁，书里写到的所有，到底哪部分是真，哪部分是假，只有我自己知道。**

**当然，的确是因为某个具体的人我才有了动笔这本书的想法。我不确定如果发现被我写进书里，以及那些我说过的谎言，他会是什么样的反应。我想，最好的情况是，见到我的时候直接给我一拳吧。**

**这本书，我计划了一场签售会，因为我知道，看完这本书，你们一定有各种各样的问题想要来找我求证，当然，我不一定都会回答，也不一定都告诉你们真相。**

**最后，所有准备去签售会的读者，巴黎见。**

**Julian Weigl**

**on an airplane**

 

 

 

 

 

**在旅途中写作，是我从一开始写书就有的习惯。我想一定有人读了我的书之后好奇，为什么我书里很多的故事都发生在飞机上，这是因为，我需要经常出行获得灵感。多数时间我都会在飞往另一个国家或城市的航班上，获得一些写书的想法，飞机落地，回到酒店房间后，再把那些想法变成文字。**

**某个周六早上，在等待飞往巴黎的航班的时间里，我像往常一样观察着周围的人，出于一种几乎每个写作者都有的习惯。**

**接近登机的时间，已经有很多人到了登机口排队，我站到队伍后面继续观察着周围的人，意外地看到了那个拉着箱子往我所在的登机口走的人，穿着黑色的制服，很短的时间里，我对上了他的视线，很快又错开。**

**记忆犹新自己脑子里的第一个想法就是: 终于找到了。他有着我想象中下一本书主人公的样子，即使在那一刻我还不清楚下一本书会是什么样的故事，只是那个想法再也挥之不去，我决定无论下一本书是什么样，我都会把他写进书里。**

**擦身而过的时候，我转头看到了他的侧脸，然后盯着那抹身影消失在登机口。**

**我习惯于用第三方的视角去讲述故事，去发表看法，所以之前的书里，“我”都是一个旁观者。跟着前面移动的人群一起登机的时候，我不会想到下一本书，“我”变成了一个参与者。**

**找到自己的位置坐下之后，我期待着他会以什么样的方式再次出现在我的视线当中，飞机起飞之前，他没有出现，之后我的注意力回到了翻阅一半的书上。**

**几分钟之后，有人在我身边站定，我从书上移开视线，看着他从面前经过，坐到了我右手边靠窗的位置。**

**我没有想到再次见到他的方式会是这样，坐在旁边的人已经换了私服，hoodie，jeans，sneaker，backpack，和在机场见到的完全不同的样子。**

**注意到他翻开的那本书的时候，我想到了接下来要说的话。**

**“你觉得Julian Weigl这本书怎么样？”被我突然的问话打断，他从书里抬起头，停了两秒后回答：“目前为止看完的章节，我很喜欢，跟他之前的那几本比，写作手法上没那么出色，不过这本的故事性更强一点。”**

**“不知道该不该这么和你说，这本书我已经看完了，前面的部分还不错，后面就变得有些糟糕 ，故事结束的很仓促。”**

**“或许等我看完会有不同的看法吧。”他无奈地耸了耸肩，接着注意到了我手里那本帕慕克的《纯真博物馆》：“你有没有去过那个博物馆？**

**“没有。”**

**得到我这样的回答，他有些失落的开口：“好吧，我本来还想问你那个博物馆是不是真的和书里一样呢。**

 

看到这里，Joshua就知道这本书是写给他的了，所以他认识的那个Julian 跟Julian Weigl是同一个人。至于他现在的心情，说不上有多生气，至少没有气愤到会在下周的签售会之后，一拳打在Julian脸上的程度，更多的可能是惊讶吧。

 

在知道这本书背后的作者之后，Joshua开始觉得，读这本书的感觉，就像是在翻看Julian那些有他参与的日记一样。虽然他不能百分百确定书里的一切都是真实的，但那些文字里的私密感还是带给他强烈的认知冲击。

 

 

**“我其实对那个博物馆没有那么感兴趣，看这本书是因为我在写小说，很感兴趣这本小说的写作手法，当然这本书里的故事也很有意思。”**

**“所以你是个作家？”我知道自己成功勾起了他继续交谈下去的欲望。**

**“我，勉强算是个靠文字娱乐自己的人吧。”我接着撒了个谎：“我的第一部作品现在还是个躺在电脑里的半成品呢。”**

**“我不知道能不能问，只是好奇你要去巴黎做什么？”**

**“没有什么目的性。”看到他一副不解的表情，我开始了之后的解释：“我写书的灵感都是在各次旅行中获得的，我需要定期换不同的环境来保证写作灵感的持续性，每次选的目的地都是随机的，“遇到”的故事也是随机的，所以我说去巴黎真的没有什么目的性，只是随机决定去那里，并没有计划。”**

**“fine.”**

**“你呢？度假?”**

**“嗯，你怎么知道？”**

**“猜的。”又一个谎言，我知道他要去度假是因为，登机前，我以为他上这架飞机是因为工作，但既然他换了私服，最大的可能就是去度假了。**

**剩下的飞行时间，我们交换了名字，聊着关于书的话题。**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“If you don’t mind，we can explore the city together.”飞机落地后，我们一起出了机舱，到机场门口分别的时候，我叫住了他，有那么一瞬间，我觉得自己会遭到拒绝。**

**“下午5点在Shakespeare Bookstore见吧。”**

**“下午见。”**

**去酒店的路上，我突然意识到 ，我并没有他的联系方式，他没有说，我也忘了问。**

**到达酒店已经是接近中午12点了，我并没有什么进食的欲望，打开行李箱 ，翻出电脑，把早上这段飞行记录了下来。**

**午后的时间，我看了一会书之后感受到了饥饿感的侵袭，无奈出去找了家餐厅吃饭，接近4点去了书店。**

**进入书店之后，我在其中一个书架前看到了Joshua。**

**“你想待在书店还是出去转?”他在转身看到我的时候问。**

**“比起书店，这个时间我更想去感受巴黎大街的气息。”**

****Shakespeare Bookstore** ，之前我经常去逛 ，只是逛的次数多了，就没觉得有什么特别的了，一样是书店，除了历史，跟其他也没有多大区别了。之后再停留在巴黎，我更愿意去那些没有去过的街道闲逛。**

**之后我们出了书店，随便选了条路，沿着路漫无目的地闲逛，讨论着文学作品里和电影里的巴黎，又或者那些巴黎的作家。**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**走到一处广场的时候，我们停了下来，弹着吉他的少年在唱Green Day的《Last Night On Earth》。**

**周围还有其他几个聚集过来的人，这首歌我只在radio里听过live版，并没有去听过Green Day的现场版。这样一个天黑的夜晚，空气中带着轻微的凉意，木吉他的声音和少年依旧带着些许青涩的声音，让我突然觉得这首歌带着说不出的浪漫。**

**或许是巴黎赋予了这首歌不同的感觉吧，我想，隐约中，我又开始好奇如果是去现场听Billie Joe唱这首歌又会是怎样的感觉。**

**那首歌结束之后，下面是一首法语歌，我们选择离开，继续闲逛。**

**“我一直觉得用last night on earth告白成功率一定很高，特别是在刚刚那种情境下。”想到刚刚自己的那种感受，我不禁感叹了一句。**

**“你为什么会这么觉得？”Joshua一副好笑的样子看着我。**

**“就是刚才那种场景让我觉得很能打动人。”我接着看向Joshua的眼睛，在那里面看到了灯光映射下泛起波澜的一潭湖水：“如果有人用这首歌跟你告白，像刚才那样的场景，你不会觉得很感动吗？”**

**他嘴角上扬说了句：“前提是他有Billie Joe的声音。”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**在巴黎的三天结束后，Joshua回了德国，我依旧留在巴黎，在那之前，我们约定好下个月15号去参观纯真博物馆，依旧“默契”地没有询问对方的联系方式 ，或许潜意识中，我们都相信对方一定会出现。**

**之后的几天，我待在酒店房间，整理着这些天所拍的照片，发现我似乎是下意识地拍下了很多Joshua的照片，在我没注意到的情况下，留下了大量关于他的影像。**

**在我决定把这几天的经历写进书里的时候，那种小说和现实交互的感觉，让我突然开始对那家纯真博物馆感兴趣。帕慕克为了书里的主角，盖了那座博物馆，又因为博物馆，写了那本小说，我开始好奇那种看着小说去探寻博物馆，又在博物馆里寻找小说痕迹的感觉到底是什么样的。**

**在完成那些天的记录之后，我回了德国。出于一种实验的目的，我按照帕慕克书里把烟头贴在墙上的描述，把那些在巴黎拍摄的Joshua的照片打印后贴在了墙上。**

**完成后，看着墙上那些照片，我突然开始理解那种感受，那些把一个人的照片贴满墙的收集癖内心所存在的满足感。**

**记得一开始看到《纯真博物馆》中关于收集烟头的描写，那种无法得到真人，而是收集她的所有物品的行为，让我觉得太过诡异，可现在我开始觉得那样的行为似乎是能够被理解的。**

**有那么一瞬间，我开始思考到底我一开始搭讪是为了写书，又或是还存在那之外的目的呢。**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**到达伊斯坦布尔的时候是下午2点钟，我直接去了那家博物馆，拿着那本书在门口盖章后，进入到了博物馆，那种冲击感我承认是难以言喻的，每一件展品我都能想到它背后小说里的那些情节，那种虚幻与现实的重叠感，有种致命的吸引力。**

**下午4点，我看到了Joshua，接着我们谈论了和展品有关的各种小说情节。**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“你会是什么样的感觉，如果有人把你用过的物品收集起来，做一个展览？”看着满墙标有时间的烟头，我问身边的Joshua.**

**“会很诡异吧，你不会那么觉得吗？”**

**“会吧。但如果是小说那样的情境，似乎又可以理解那样的行为。”**

**“单纯从小说来看的话，把那个人所有的东西收起来作为纪念，这算是某种程度上一种浪漫的行为吧。”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**从博物馆出来之后，我们交换了手里的书。**

**“你真的不怕自己在书里写了什么秘密被我发现吗？”被这么问到的时候，我满不在乎地说了句：“也没有什么见不得人的秘密。”**

**我知道总有一天，那些和他有关的秘密我都会让他知道的，只是他什么时候意识到就不是我能确定的了。**

**那晚酒吧昏暗的灯光下，我吻了他。**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**之后那些一起的旅行结束后，我看着卧室满墙的照片，开始思考是否要一直这样下去，继续隐瞒着那些事实。**

**我翻出电脑里那些自己已经打下的文字 ，决定整理那些文字，把这些经历写进书里。**

 

 

翻完这本书的最后一页，Joshua已经不知道该用什么词来形容自己复杂的心情了。

 

把那本书放回书架之后，他想起了那本和Julian在伊斯坦布尔交换的书，再次翻到那一页的时候，Joshua突然理解了Julian在角落里写的那句话： **这种心情，或许只有正在经历的人才能理解，所有的诡异行为，最早都源于一颗因为不被接受而被痛苦侵蚀的真心。**

在那个离开伦敦时Julian交给他的信封里，Joshua发现了一枚钥匙，以及一张纸，写着一个地址以及一行字：

**我不知道该怎样为那些谎言道歉，如果你想知道真相，去这栋房子。**

**Julian Weigl**

打开门的时候，Joshua意识到这是Julian的家，推开卧室门之前，他有些犹豫，他不知道自己看到那一切会是什么想法。

 

推开门，看到满墙的照片，他有些愣住了，在书里读到和在现实看到的冲击力是不一样的。从震惊中回过神之后，他看到了桌子上的那张纸 ：

**我不知道，你有没有看那本书，我也不知道，如果你看了，又会相信多少。我承认一开始我是为了写书才在飞机上跟你搭讪，后来变成因为你而决定写一本书。一段时间之前，我就想告诉你真相，只是我那时候没有准备好，也不知道该以什么样的方式告诉你，后来我决定写书来告诉你，因为这是我最熟悉的表达方式。**

**如果你看到了书里的那段歌词，我当然没有Billie Joe那样的声音，所以我写了这本书来告诉你，to send all my love to you.**

**如果你愿意原谅我的那些谎言，来签售会见我。**

一周之后走进签售会现场，Joshua站在靠近门口的位置，看着被大家围起来问各种问题的Julian，忍不住露出了一个微笑。

 

在注意到他之后，Julian愣了一下之后，露出了一个无奈地笑继续应付着那群读者。

 

签售会终于结束的时候，他们像上一次一样沿着巴黎的街道闲逛。

 

“你书里写的到底有多少是真的？”

 

“你想听实话吗？”看到Joshua点头，Julian看向了他的眼睛：“书里写的都是真的。”

**“** 你想听我对这本书的评价吗？ **”**

“既然是写给你的，当然想知道你的评价了。”

 

“客观来说这本书比你上一本小说的结尾部分的程度写的好，比起之前的书来说，略显庸俗。”

 

“okay，如果是非客观的来说呢？”

 

“非客观的来说，我喜欢这本书。”

 

“关于书里的那段歌词，我想知道你的想法 。”

 

看着面前突然认真起来的人，Joshua靠近他说了句：“写出来的不算。”

 

 

巴黎街角的酒吧里，Joshua看着台上抱着吉他唱歌的人，熟悉的旋律和歌词，他认同了Julian之前的那个观点，用这首歌告白成功率真的会高，至少在他身上这个观点是成立的。


	2. wasted youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在route 66上的road trip.

we got a lot of time to get it right

it feels so good to mess it up

maybe don't think about it

 

 

毕业典礼那晚的party上，大家纷纷抱着酒瓶一副不醉不归的架势灌着酒，吼着不成调的歌，拉着身边的人聊各种事情，任由自己的理智下线，大脑被酒精支配。只是这样做是因为终于毕业的兴奋，还是为了宣泄被压抑的情绪，又或者只是想用酒精麻痹大脑神经，就不得而知了。

 

傍晚的阳台，吹进来的风带着凉意，Julian拿起手里的酒瓶喝了一口，whiskey的味道瞬间在舌尖的味蕾炸开，他希望这种由舌尖直击大脑神经的快感可以持续更长时间，就像他希望这个夜晚可以持续更长时间一样。

 

身后响起了玻璃门被拉开的声音，Julian转身看到了走向阳台的Joshua.

 

Joshua走过去，背靠着阳台栏杆，转头看向了一边的Julian：“你之后有计划吗？”

 

“还没有想法。”Julian盯着楼下路灯的视线移到了Joshua脸上，那双蓝绿色的眼睛一如既往地让他沦陷：“你呢？”

 

“准备出去走走。”

 

“去哪里？”

 

“没想好。”Joshua收回盯着Julian的视线,看向了客厅里吵闹的人群：“我只是想暂时离开这里。”

 

“什么时候出发？”

 

“如果可以的话，明天。你要一起吗？”

 

“怎么去?”

 

“开车。”Joshua的声音里带着兴奋：“我们家车库里那辆宝贝车现在是我的了。”

 

“那辆92年的911 Turbo S？”看到Joshua点头，Julian心里就已经有了答案：“你知道，我不会拒绝开那辆车的。”

 

 

going late night

who needs a fantasy

and you're my nation，my revolution

 

跑完Route 66是临时决定的，从Chicago出发的时候，他们都显得很兴奋，那种出走在路上的自由感带来的刺激，让他们暂时忘记了对未知的思考，只是专注于路两边的风景以及从落下的车窗吹进来的风略过皮肤时留下的温度。

 

他们开始了毫无目的可言的公路之旅，车里放着Blink-182，行驶在这条拥有很多故事的公路上。

 

天黑之前他们选择在St Louis的一家Hotel停车，放完行李之后，去了附近的酒吧。

 

酒吧里有很多同样准备跑完这条公路的人，他们一起聊着这条路上的那些故事，直到晚上11点才回了定好的hotel，默契地没有什么过多的交流便倒在自己的床上准备睡觉。

 

第二天早上吃过早饭，他们决定继续出发。

 

下午两点左右，他们遇到了两个搭车去Springfiled的年轻人，很快他们就在接下来的路程中聊了起来，在到达Springfiled分别的时候，他们意外的收到了对方的party邀请.

 

“你准备去吗?”停车到附近的餐馆解决晚饭的时候，Julian问了Joshua这个问题。

 

“当然，反正晚上也没什么安排，正好找点事做。”Joshua抬头看向了对面的人:“你要一起吗？”

 

“好。”

 

 

living right now

well，you can call it disillusioned

until tomorrow comes

that's how we run

 

那天晚上的party，他们喝的不比毕业那天少，等回到hotel的时候已经是凌晨两点了，路上几乎没有什么人。

 

第二天早上Joshua恢复意识的时候，首先感受到的就是严重的头痛，接着浓重的酒精味钻入了鼻腔。

 

他试着动了一下有些发麻的胳膊之后发现根本动不了，等他睁开眼才意识到自己现在的处境:他现在被Julian抱在怀里，Julian的一条胳膊环在他的腰上，他们之间的距离近到可以用厘米来计算。

 

Joshua想起来昨天晚上在party上他们两个都喝断片了，之后的事情它他有些想不起来了，看样子，他们回来之后，就直接倒在一起睡过去了。

 

他从来没有这么近距离的看过Julian,只是在脑海中想象过这样的场景。手指轻轻摩擦过他的下唇，最后只是把一个吻落在了他的脖子上。

 

拿过一旁的手机看了眼时间之后，Joshua再次闭上了眼。

 

由于宿醉带来了强烈反应，他们理所当然的没有继续开往下一个目的地，而是选择在附近的街道到处转了一下。

 

 

you're the ultimate high that i tripping on

you're the edge of cliff that i hanging on

 

接下来的几天，他们多数时间都在路上，车里的音乐由Blink-182换成了Nirvana.

 

到达德州的那天，他们去了附近的车展，在那里认识了一群准备去Canyon Lake Area野营的人，后来他们也决定加入那群人。

 

晚上湖边的野营区点上了篝火，大家拿着酒围坐在一起聊天。

 

Julian拿出了一直放在包里的那瓶JACK DANIELS，Joshua看到那瓶酒的时候忍不住报怨:“你带了瓶JACK DANIELS为什么不早拿出来?”

 

“我刚刚才想起来这瓶酒。”Julian说着无奈地耸了耸肩。

 

晚点的时候，他们睡在了帐篷里，打开的那瓶JACK DANIELS只剩下1/2.

 

早上走出帐篷的时候，Joshua感觉到了一丝凉意，靠近湖边的时候，他看到了已经跳进水里的Julian.

 

“水温怎么样?”Joshua站在湖面看着水里的Julian.

 

“还好，没有很凉。”

 

Joshua听了Julian的回答，开始脱衣服。

 

Julian盯着岸上的人，愣在了那里，等Joshua跳进水里才回过神。

 

太阳出来的时候，他们上了岸，一起并排躺在岸边，聊着些有的没的。

 

那天下午他们到了Albuquerque，坐着sandia peak tramway去了山顶。

 

 

 

we're the wasted youth

and it's my life

if i'm gonna waste it

i'll waste it on you

 

到达Las Vegas之后，他们开去了市中心，找好hotel的第一件事情就是直奔酒吧。

 

从酒吧出来之后，他们一起在大街上漫无目的的闲逛到凌晨。

 

接下来的几天时间，他们一直待在Las Vegas，出没于各个酒吧和游戏厅。

 

 

 

look what you do to me

a rebel born free

now i can't seem to stay away

 

再次返回Route 66，前往LA的途中，下起了小雨，Oasis的歌夹杂着雨滴打在玻璃上的声音传进耳朵里，Joshua突然有些不愿意这条公路这么快到达终点。

 

到达LA的之后，他们直接开去了Route 66的终点，然后在Santa Monica的海滩坐到了太阳消失在海平面。

 

“接下来要去哪儿?”Julian看向了Joshua的侧脸。

 

“还没想好。”

 

“你知道我愿意陪你去任何地方。”

 

Joshua盯着那双近在咫尺的棕色眼睛，缩近他们之间的距离，吻上了Julian的唇。


	3. just my type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian和Joshua都是演员；一见钟情，假戏真做的故事.

 

这张照片让我觉得像走电影节红毯的照片，所以有了这篇文..

 

\--------------------------

“Shooting Stars Award的获得者是…..Joshua Kimmich，恭喜！！”

 

Julian一边和大家一起鼓掌，一边听着旁边同剧组的演员讨论着那个得奖的新人，他不是第一次听到Joshua kimmich这个名字，事实上，两个月前，当Joshua主演的那部电影上映的时候，就有人推荐要他去看看那部电影，后来他也忘了是出于什么原因，结果是他并没有去看。

 

走上台的那个人穿着深蓝色的西装，灯光打在他身上，发胶打理过的金发和他脸上的笑容在Julian眼里简直耀眼得过分， 他几乎是愣在那里眼睛紧紧盯着台上的那个人，那个有着双蓝绿色的眼睛，似乎是发着光的人夺走了他全部的注意力，以至于Joshua接过奖杯后说了什么他一个字都没听进去。有那么一瞬间，Julian脑海里蹦出一个想法，一个可以被称作wildest dream的想法，他想要有一天Joshua穿着西装站在他面前，用那双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛看着他，念给自己听他的结婚誓词，在他结束誓词的时候，他可以把吻落在他的唇上。

 

很快Joshua就走下了舞台，Julian在他消失在自己的视线中之后，才终于回过神，甩了甩头，想要把那个疯狂的想法从自己的脑海中除去，却发现似乎并没有什么效果。之后的时间，他的注意力不受控制地从颁奖礼转移到了Joshua的身上，看着他落座后，着迷地眼神一直停留在他的身上，不愿移开视线。

 

回到酒店，Julian做的第一件事就是翻出自己的电脑在google里输入了Joshua Kimmich.

 

95.2.8，Julian不禁在想，原来不是比我小啊。看到今天的红毯照片的时候，他发现自己那个疯狂的想法又回来了。

 

“No，Julian Weigl，不要再想了。”无力地倒在床上，Julian伸手揉了揉自己的眉心，就在他脑子里那个疯狂的想法挥之不去的时候，经纪人的电话打了过来。

 

知道对方打来是因为什么，Julian接起电话就直接把他要说的话堵了回去 “我知道我晚上要去参加party，你真的不用再特地打电话告诉我一遍。”

 

“.…. ”电话另一端的人明显愣了一下才开口：“你要是真的想和之前一样不去参加party，那就.....不去吧....”

 

Julian声音里止不住的笑意：“你今年不准备尝试说服我去了吗？”

 

“有用吗？你说你之前哪次去过？”电话那端的人深深叹了口气。

 

“所以你打过来就是要抱怨的吗？”

 

“不是，有其他的事。”Julian听到经纪人再次叹了口气，忍不住露出了一个微笑，接着听到他说：“你还记得之前跟你说过的那个电影吗？你说要考虑考虑的那个。”

 

“嗯，我记得那个。”

 

“你考虑好了吗？要不要演。”

 

“我有点犹豫，那个角色我真的没有多大的信心能演好，我能再考虑一下吗？你有没有其他演员的消息？跟我演感情戏的是谁？”

 

“你记得今天那个得了新人奖的演员吗？”

 

“Joshua Kimmich?!是他演Kai吗？！” Julian听完瞬间从床上坐起来。

 

“你们认识吗？我怎么从来没听你说过。”

 

“不认识，我今天才刚见到他。”然后我就爱上他了，Julian忍不住默默在心里补了句。

 

“那你为什么突然这么激动？”

 

“没什么。我只是有点惊讶会是他。”

 

“那我再给你最后两天时间考虑，如果你真的不想演就推掉。”

 

“不用了，我已经决定要演了。”

 

“几十秒之前你不是还说要再考虑一下。”

 

“不要在意这个细节，就这样，我挂电话了。”Julian匆匆决定挂掉电话，但在那之前他不意外的听到了经纪人说：“Ju？你不会是因为Joshua Kimmich才决定要演的吧？”

 

“你不要乱猜，我只是突然脑海里有了这个决定而已。”

 

“嗯，看来你今天肯定是会去party了。”显然经纪人是不会相信他那个蹩脚的理由的：“你要真的准备出柜的时候记得提前告诉我，如果我在媒体之后才知道会很麻烦。”

 

“呃...”Julian非常想解释点什么，但是发现他好像也没什么好解释的，无奈地说了句：“知道了。”

 

“ hope  you’ll  get laid tonight.”

 

“haha，funny.”

 

挂了经纪人的电话，Julian决定在参加party之前看一下Joshua的那部电影，电影里Joshua演了一个经历青春期迷茫的少年，不得不承认他真的演的很好，完全就是青春期的人会有的那种感觉，迷茫、挣扎、不顾一切……虽然他是真的从头看完了这个电影，但他的注意力完全在Joshua身上，真的没有太关心电影情节。除了电影中Joshua的吻戏让他看得莫名的很生气，观感有那么点差之外，他觉得这部电影真的不错。

 

 

晚上，Julian跟同剧组的演员一起去了party，一边心不在焉地和大家聊天，一边寻找着Joshua的身影，但是并没有看到那个他想看到的人，或许Joshua也是不喜欢电影节party的人吧他想。

 

就在他无聊的准备回去的时候，看到Joshua走了进来，穿着颁奖礼上的那件衬衣，没有打领带，胸前的扣子开到锁骨的位置，衬衣下的锁骨若隐若现的吸引着他的目光，Julian下意识地咽了下口水。找了个借口跟身边的人打了个招呼，Julian走向了吧台位置的Joshua.

 

“Hey.”

 

Joshua惊讶地转头看着站在他身边的人，他其实没打算来party社交，只是想下来喝杯酒，并没有预料会有人跟他打招呼，所以只是简单回了句：“Hi.”

 

“Julian Weigl.”Julian说着朝Joshua伸出自己的右手。

 

Joshua微笑着握上了那只手：“Joshua Kimmich.”

 

“how’s your day？”

 

“awesome.”那双眼睛的兴奋让Julian想到了自己第一次得奖的时候。近距离面对Joshua的时候，那双眼睛就像是湖水一样，清澈却又深不见底，Julian觉得自己完全深陷其中。

 

“恭喜你获得新人奖，我看了你那部电影，你真的演得很好。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“我不知道你是不是知道，我们之后有一部电影会合作。”

 

“你是说LGBTQ+的那部？”看到Julian点头，Joshua继续说：“所以你是演Yannick？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“太好了..我是说，你看起来是个很好相处的人，我就不用担心之后拍戏的时候会很紧张了。”

 

“所以，合作愉快。”

 

Joshua举起手里的酒杯和Julian碰了一下：“合作愉快。”

 

他们在那之后简单交谈了几句之后就分开了，并且互相留了联系方式，只是在电影开拍之前，他们都很默契的没有联系过彼此。

 

 

 

电影开始的拍摄他们都完成的很好，只是有一件事情让Julian觉得自己快要抓狂。

 

在每天的拍摄之前，为了培养电影里的那种感情，他们会像情侣一样打电话叫对方起床，每次Joshua用着早晨特有的低沉嗓音说着good morning babe的时候，Julian一边觉得心脏被幸福填满，一边又觉得自己这样真的太冒险了。他知道自己在电影中结束后会很难走出来，或许他永远也走不出来，因为在电影之前他就已经爱上了那个人，无论是电影外那个有些熊孩子，在片场喜欢靠在他身上和他腻在一起的Joshua，还是电影里那个面对得不到的感情有些无措，一直默默关注着他的Kai，都深深吸引着他。

 

Julian知道他在骗自己，他把电影和现实的界限打破了，可他依旧会在Joshua靠过来的时候把他搂进怀里，对戏的时候把下巴放上他的肩看着他手里的剧本，一起拍摄结束的时候去酒吧喝酒，甚至Joshua在片场拉着他接吻的时候，他会把一切都当成真的。他知道总有一天这份感情会爆发，只是需要一个合适的时间点。

 

往常顺利的拍摄卡在了一场戏上，和导演打了招呼之后，Julian把他拉到了旁边的更衣室。

 

“我不知道那种感情到底是什么样，我试着去理解他的心情，却发现跟我想象中的不一样。”Joshua有些挫败的看着Julian，声音里透着失落。

 

Julian走过去双手捧住了Joshua的脸，盯着他的眼睛：“看着我的眼睛。”

 

“我喜欢你，从我第一次见你就喜欢你，所有的那些吻都是真的。”Julian不确定他是不是应该用这样的方式让Joshua理解到Kai的心情，但Joshua眼里神色的变化让他继续了下去：“我们之间的一切都是真的，但是我们不能在一起，我们只能是朋友。”

 

Julian在Joshua眼里看到他悲伤的神色的时候他知道这个方法奏效了，下一秒Joshua吻了上来，啃咬着他的下唇，身体压向他，舌头急切地伸进他的口腔，唇齿交缠之间他听到Joshua模糊地喊了声Yannick. Julian结束这个吻，拉开了一些他们之间的距离，有些喘气地开口：“No，是Julian，我说过的那些爱你每一句都是真的，我没有在演戏，从颁奖礼第一次见到你我就爱上了你，这所有的一切都是真的。”

 

说完那些话之后，Julian看着Joshua眼里闪烁不明的神色有些慌张，他害怕一切就要这样结束了。只是下一秒Joshua再次吻了他，贴着他的唇说：“我知道，我也没有在演戏。”

 


	4. kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一觉起来变成小孩子的梗. Kid Jo和Kid Ju是不同时间写的，放到了一起.

kid Jo

 

Julian醒来的时候觉得自己可能要怀疑人生了，为什么会有一个很像Joshua的孩子坐在床上一脸生无可恋地盯着他，Joshua跑哪儿去了。

 

一时语塞的一大一小两个人面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼，直到Joshua忍不住开口:"你别那样看着我，我也不知道我怎么回到三岁的样子了。"

 

"你小时候也太可爱了。"软软的奶音和那副眉眼都透着沮丧的可怜表情让Julian忍不住捏了把他的脸，结果被Joshua一把拍开了。

 

"你别捏我脸!!"Joshua不满地瞪了一眼Julian,但在Julian眼里，却像是在撒娇，一点威慑力都没有，所以他笑着揉了揉Joshua的头顶。

 

虽然讨厌被摸头，但又阻止不了Julian的动作，所以Joshua挣扎了一下之后也就放弃抵抗了。

 

"Jul..我要怎么办?"

 

"我也不知道，你就暂时先当着小孩子吧。"Julian看着Joshua,皱了皱眉，他也不知道该怎么办，谁能来告诉他，到底该怎么照顾小朋友啊。

 

"我刚才就饿了，你快去做饭。"Joshua听到那句话之后，瞬间像个小孩子一脸委屈的看着Julian。

 

Julian忍不住翻了个白眼，心想:你能不能别表现的一副我欺负你的样子，这样我很有罪恶感啊。

 

"你先去洗漱吧，我去做饭。"Julian叹了口气，认命的准备去厨房做饭，谁让他受不了Joshua那张可爱的脸呢，虽然知道他是装的。

 

Julian转身之后被Joshua扯住了衣服下摆，无奈的转过头看着Joshua开口:"又怎么了?"

 

"我现在这样没办法自己去洗澡，Jul.."

 

Julian看了一眼Joshua之后抱着他去了浴室，然后把他放到地上，给浴缸放水:"你等一下，我先放水。"

 

在Joshua的视线所及的高度只能看到Julian的腿，所以他忍不住在心里吐槽了一番为什么Julian腿要长那么长，为什么变小的不是他。

 

Julian调好水温之后，转过身，脱掉Joshua身上的那件长到小腿的t-shirt，把他放到了浴缸里。由于没有带孩子的经验，在没有考虑Joshua身高的情况下，Julian成功的让Joshua被水呛到了，幸好他眼疾手快地把Joshua捞了起来，然后被Joshua泼了一身水。

 

"咳...咳...你要谋杀啊!"

 

"对不起，我没带过孩子，没经验，你还好吧?"Julian轻轻拍了拍Joshua的背，一脸担心。

 

"还好，你就不能温柔点吗?"

 

"我尽量。"

 

等Joshua洗完澡，Julian已经浑身湿透了，所以他决定干脆直接冲个澡再出去。然而当他脱完衣服之后开始后悔这个决定，Joshua一直在盯着他看，虽然他已经习惯了Joshua盯着他的身体看，但是他现在是个孩子啊，至少看起来是，所以这样真的有够诡异的。

 

"Jo,你能不能别盯着我看?"

 

"我又不是没看过。"Joshua不懂Julian到底在矫情什么。

 

"反正...我现在没办法这样面对你那张脸。"

 

"你转过去不就好了。"

 

Julian在那之后转过身，然而依旧无法忽略背后Joshua的那道视线，所以他以最快速度洗完之后，抱着Joshua出了浴室。

 

Julian换好衣服之后，丢了件卫衣给Joshua:"你先穿这件，等会儿吃完饭再去给你买衣服。"

 

"你要我抱你去客厅吗，还是你自己走?"

 

Joshua听完之后毫不犹豫地朝着Julian伸出了胳膊。

 

Julian把Joshua放到了沙发上之后去了厨房，在做饭的时候，还时不时能听到Joshua在客厅里咒骂。

 

客厅里玩FIFA的Joshua气得想把手柄摔了，他变成小孩子之后，悲哀地发现连手柄上的键他都不能全够到，所以连连游戏失败，最后索性放弃了游戏。

 

"Jo,过来吃饭。"就在他觉得自己要无聊的再次睡过去的时候，Julian端着早饭出了厨房。

 

看着费力爬上椅子的Joshua，Julian没忍住笑出了声。

 

"你笑什么?"Joshua听见那个笑声更生气了。

 

"没什么，用我喂你吗?"

 

"我自己会吃。"虽然Joshua是这么说，Julian还是帮他把吐司和煎蛋切成了小份，省得他吃着不方便。

 

"帮我拿张纸，Jul."Joshua吃完之后发现他连张距离很近的餐巾纸都够不到。

 

"你自己拿啊。"Julian存心想捉弄他。

 

Joshua无奈决定上桌子。

 

"你快下来。"

 

Joshua擦过嘴之后，坐在桌子上，晃着两条腿，朝Julian做了个鬼脸。

 

Julian抽走那一边的椅子说了句:"等会儿你自己下来。"

 

当然说是这么说，最后他还是把Joshua抱了下来，谁让他受不了Joshua那个委屈的样子。

 

等到他们终于准备出发去商场的时候，问题又出现了。

 

"Jo,我们可能要走过去，开车的话，你要坐安全座椅，但是我们没有。"

 

所以他们最终决定走着过去，Julian牵着Joshua没走多长时间，Joshua就喊累了。

 

"Jul,我走不动了。"

 

"你是真的走不动还是懒得走?"Julian严重怀疑他是装的。

 

"我不管，你抱着我走。"Joshua一副你不抱着我，我就不走的样子。

 

Julian觉得自己头都大了，Joshua小时候也太难对付了吧，但是自己又拿他没办法，总不能把他丢路边吧，所以最后还是妥协了。

 

买完衣服之后，他们去了一家卖万圣节装扮的店，Julian很有兴致的在想着到底给Joshua挑一套什么样的costume，而Joshua却兴致缺缺。

 

"你有喜欢的吗?"

 

"你不会想让我去邻居家要糖吧?我拒绝。"Joshua觉得虽然他现在看起来是个小孩子，但那不代表他就真的和小孩子一样热衷于"trick or treat"啊。

 

"你既然变成了小孩子，当然要好好利用一下了。"

 

"我不去，我要在家看电影。"

 

"你喜欢Batman吗?"

 

"我不要。"

 

"Spiderman怎么样?还是dead pool ?"

 

"我...你信不信我哭给你看?"Joshua抱住Julian的腿做着垂死挣扎。

 

"乖，你哭也没用，Captain?"Julian面对Joshua的威胁毫不在意地继续着自己的事情:"Little devil挺适合你的,Ghost也挺可爱。"

 

虽然说是那么说，但是Joshua也不好意思在那么多人面前哭，毕竟那样很尴尬啊，他还是要脸的啊。

 

最终他还是屈服在了Julian的淫威之下，因为Julian把手伸向了一边的公主裙，所以他在看到的第一时间说了句:"Vampire吧，我想戴那个牙。"

 

"我真的觉得你可以试一下裙子。"Julian露出一个意味深长的笑。

 

"你不要太过分啊。"

 

"开个玩笑，你可不能反悔啊，晚上必须要去。"看着Joshua一脸的担心，Julian忍不住笑了起来。

 

"Fuck!"Joshua被摆了一道简直要气死。

 

"小孩子不能骂人。"Julian觉得Joshua用奶音骂人太可爱了。

 

"Fuck off!"Joshua甩开了Julian牵着他的手。

 

"你再这样，我要罚你time out了。"

 

"Just shut up!!"

 

所以Joshua就这样被逼着又过了一把"trick or treat"的瘾，过程中被各种摸头，摸脸，再加上Julian一直保持着迷之微笑，搞得他几乎要气到窒息，等回到家的时候，他直接窝在了沙发上，一边赌气，一边咬着嘴里的糖发泄。

 

Julian在经过客厅的时候，没忍住又摸了下Joshua的头，接着一个抱枕飞了过来，加上Joshua带着怒气的一句:"We're done."

 

Julian接住Joshua朝他扔过去的抱枕，吻了下他气呼呼的侧脸:"We're good,cutie."

 

他接着回卧室换了下衣服，把今天买的那些Joshua的衣服挂进了衣柜里，拿着Joshua的睡衣去了客厅。

 

等Julian出来的时候，看到的是一桌子的糖纸，Joshua依旧还在一边看电影一边不停地往嘴里塞着糖。

 

"吃那么多你不怕牙疼吗?"Julian走过去一把夺过了Joshua手里装着糖的袋子。

 

"我又不是小孩子，你还给我。"

 

"先把衣服换了。"

 

Joshua无奈先放弃了糖，换完衣服之后第一时间伸出了手:"给我。"

 

"明天再吃。"

 

Joshua决定使出杀手锏，所以他露出一个可怜兮兮的表情看着Julian喊了声:"Daddy~"

 

Julian显然受不了这个，所以他只能把糖还了回去:"你睡觉之前必须要刷牙。"

 

那之后Joshua窝在Julian怀里看着电影，本来他准备要看一晚上的，但是幼儿的生理状况让他很早就困了。

 

"Jul..我想睡觉。"

 

"刚刚9点，你确定?"

 

"你忘了我现在是小孩子了，我早上5点就醒了，你以为我想现在睡觉啊，小孩子精力有限我能怎么办。"

 

"刷牙。"

 

"我自己刷不了。"

 

Julian只能跟着Joshua去了浴室帮他刷牙，Joshua在Julian蹲下来用手帮他抹掉嘴角的牙膏沫的时候，含住了他的指尖。

 

"Joshua....no."Julian皱了皱眉头看着Joshua，压低声音警告他.

 

Joshua用舌尖舔了一下Julian的指尖之后，露出一个得意的笑，吻了下他的唇，接着搂住他的脖子扑到了他怀里。

 

Julian觉得Joshua小小的一团扑到他怀里，简直可爱炸了。

 

等他把Joshua抱回卧室，和他一起躺到床上之后，Joshua凑过去在Julian的脖子上咬了一口。

 

"Vampire玩上瘾了?"

 

"那个咬痕一点都不明显。"

 

Julian伸手捏住了Joshua的脸:"小孩子的牙你想咬多明显?"

 

"别捏我脸!"Joshua好不容易掰开了Julian的手。

 

"睡觉吧，你不是困了吗?"Julian把Joshua抱在了怀里，小孩子软软的触感让他有些不习惯，所以他拉开了一些和Joshua的距离。

 

"嗯。"Joshua不安分地在Julian怀里蹭了蹭，硬是要贴着他。

 

"我用给你讲睡前故事吗?"

 

"不用。"Joshua没好气地踹了Julian一脚。

 

"good night." Julian在Joshua的额头吻了一下。

 

"good night daddy."

 

 

 

kid Ju

 

 

早晨从睡梦中恢复意识的时候，Joshua习惯性地闭着眼睛翻身抱住身边的人，不同于之前的陌生触感让他瞬间清醒，睁开眼睛之后他发现自己之前想让Julian变小的想法实现了。

 

Julian孩子气的脸露在被子外面，一只手搭在他手臂上，整个人缩进他怀里。经历了上次自己变成小孩子，Joshua发现他居然无比的淡定，像什么都没发生似的，轻轻推开Julian下床，去浴室洗漱。要说有什么不一样，可能就是他在下床之后，下意识地给Julian盖好被子才去了浴室，站在镜子前面刷牙的时候他才意识到自己刚刚干了什么，瞬间觉得自己这简直就是养孩子的心理啊。

 

“Jo！！”刷牙刷到一半的时候，Joshua听到Julian焦急的声音从卧室传来。

 

叼着牙刷从浴室出来之后，坐在床上的Julian一脸崩溃的看着他，Joshua耸了耸肩露出一个无奈的表情又回了浴室继续刷牙。

 

“Fuck！”Joshua回了浴室之后，Julian烦躁地抓了把自己的头发，没忍住发出一声咒骂。这他妈的是报复吗？上次Halloween自己逼着Joshua去玩“trick or treat”，所以这次自己变成了小孩。

 

等他接受了自己变小的事实，整理好心情去浴室的时候，担心的事情发生了，Joshua揉了把他的头顶，说了句：“good morning，cutie.”，之后便是止不住的笑声。

 

Julian除了翻个白眼表达自己的不满之外，对于Joshua明显的幸灾乐祸，他真的毫无办法，毕竟自己现在比他矮那么多，反抗还不是一点用都没有。

 

“你现在这个样子是几岁？”Joshua终于笑完之后，蹲下来吻了下Julian额头表示安慰，伸手抚平了他皱起的眉心：“别皱眉，不好看，你现在这张脸不适合这个表情。”

 

“大概5、6岁的样子吧，我记得那个时候自己大概是这么高。”

 

“你先洗脸刷牙吧，我等会儿去做饭。”Joshua说着给Julian挤好牙膏，把牙刷递给他。

 

抹好剃须膏之后，Joshua看了眼洗漱完之后站在一边盯着自己的Julian，忍不住开口：“你先去客厅等着吧。”

 

Julian听了之后，并没有去客厅，而是走过去抱住了他，把脸埋进他的衣服，完全一副撒娇的姿态。Joshua手上的动作瞬间停了下来，突然整个人都不敢动了，停了那么几秒之后才又继续刮胡子，表面冷静，内心简直要炸了，满脑子都是这也太可爱了吧。

 

吃过早饭之后，Joshua决定带着‘小朋友’出门，提到要出去的时候，他完全没想到会从Julian那里得到Disneyland的答案。

 

“我既然现在是小孩子的样子，当然要好好体验一把当小孩子的感觉了。”Julian是这样解释的。

 

“好吧。”Joshua虽然不是很愿意，还是无奈的答应了。

 

 

下车之后，Julian就真的像个小孩子一样兴奋，除了一些有身高限制的项目他玩不了以外，拉着Joshua去排各种项目，恨不得把剩下所有的都玩一遍。

 

逛了一上午之后，Joshua觉得自己身心俱疲，只想赶快回家瘫倒在沙发上。

 

“Jul，我们回家吧。”

 

“我还没玩够呢。”

 

“那你继续玩，我去旁边的咖啡馆坐着，你玩够了再来接你。”

 

“你不怕我自己去玩被坏人抓走啊，还有要是我走丢了怎么办？”

 

Joshua听完翻了个白眼：“你确定你会走丢?”

 

“哎呀，走吧一起去，我自己玩又没意思。”

 

“想让我去，求我啊。”

 

Julian看着Joshua一脸的得意，示意他蹲下来，接着吻了上去，含住他的下唇吮吸，当然在他伸舌头进去之前就被推开了。Joshua表情复杂的看了他一眼之后站了起来，牵住他的手说了句：“走吧，你还想玩什么？”

 

Julian得逞之后忍不住嘴角上扬，果然，对付Joshua，接吻什么时候都好用。

 

 

终于等到Julian玩得尽兴要回去的时候，Joshua坐进车里，觉得自己今天简直累得要死，旁边的人却开心的吃着冰淇淋，依旧一副很兴奋的样子。

 

等红灯时候，Joshua伸手帮Julian抹掉嘴角的冰淇淋，却被他含住了手指，凉凉的舌尖舔舐着他的指腹，最后还不忘露出一个无害的可爱笑容，Joshua脑子里唯一的想法就是：这他妈绝对是故意的，一定是为了报复自己之前的行为。

 

回去的路上，Julian很快就睡着了，Joshua脱下外套盖在了他身上，低头在他的嘴角落下一吻，草莓冰淇淋的味道甜甜的。看着Julian睡着之后安静的样子，Joshua突然觉得养个孩子似乎也不错，或许之后他会考虑一下的。

 

“Jul，醒醒，该下车了。”把车停在路边，Joshua伸手捏了捏了Julian的脸尝试着叫醒他。睡梦中的人把脸埋进他的手心里蹭了蹭才不情愿地睁开眼，打了个哈欠之后一脸睡眼稀松地盯着他：“到家了吗？”

 

“没有，去吃饭，先下车吧。”被刚睡醒一副呆萌样子的Julian盯着，Joshua忍不住在他脸上落下一吻，结果没来得及离开又被他得寸进尺地趁机吻在了唇上。

 

吃完从餐厅出来，他们意料之外地遇到了Joshua的前女友，却听到了意料之中的问题：“Jo，这是你儿子吗？”

 

Joshua下意识地想要否认，但只在他出口之前，听到Julian用着小朋友特有的奶音说了句:“daddy.”

 

低头看到小朋友脸上的坏笑，Joshua不满地瞪了他一眼。

 

“好可爱啊。”Julian还在得意的时候，对面那个女生的手伸了过去，他在那只手落到他脸上的前一秒及时躲到了Joshua后面，才避免了被她揉脸。

 

被Julian躲开之后，女生有些尴尬的收回了手，看向了面前的Joshua：“你已经结婚了吗？”

 

“嗯。”Joshua虽然心里极力想要否认，之后还是妥协了，毕竟他要是说自己没结婚，那就又要费好大劲解释了。

 

“我真的没想到你会这么早结婚。”

 

“呃…我也没想到。”Joshua觉得他的尴尬癌都要犯了，现在这个情况真的太扯了，就在他想要顺便扯个什么理由逃离现场的时候，Julian开口救了他：“daddy，我们可以走了吗？”

 

“那我们先走了，再见。”

 

在女生还没来得及跟他们道别之前，Julian就牵住Joshua的手，把他拉走了。走出去几米远之后，Joshua开始发泄自己的情绪：“你刚才那是什么情况？你知道我有多尴尬吗？”

 

“开个玩笑而已啊。”Julian一副不以为意地回答他。

 

“就因为你的玩笑，我他妈莫名其妙的成了养孩子的已婚人士了你知道吗？”

 

“如果你愿意的话，你明天就可以成为已婚人士，养孩子还是算了吧，我养你一个熊孩子就够累了。”

 

“你知道你顶着这张幼齿的脸说我是熊孩子有多违和吗？”Joshua很是无语地翻了个白眼。

 

“你的关注点为什么不是我在求婚？”

 

“你这也太随意了吧。”

 

“那你先答应我，我之后再正式求一次。”

 

“我拒绝。”

 

“反正你之后还是要答应的。”

 

“不，我会拒绝你的。”

 

“你真的不考虑一下和我结婚吗？”

 

“shut up.在你变回成年人之前不要问我这个问题，真的太诡异了。”听到Julian用奶音说着结婚的问题，Joshua觉得自己就像个恋童癖一样，诡异的无话可说。

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

“Jo，我也要啤酒，帮我拿一瓶。”窝在沙发上打着游戏，看到Joshua手里拿着啤酒坐过来，Julian习惯性地表示他也要一瓶。

 

“你现在是个小孩子，还记得吗？喝完酒你就可以直接住进医院了，我之后很可能就要去找警察谈话了。”想到被警察在审讯室里质问为什么给五岁的小孩喝酒的场面，Joshua鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

 

“Fuck.”再次游戏失败之后，Julian气愤地把手柄丢给了Joshua，之后一脸担忧地看向他：“我要是明天变不回来怎么办？”

 

“刚好明天是儿童节，你还可以和那些小朋友一起过节，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

“过儿童节,你认真的？”Julian挑了挑眉看着Joshua，努力克制住没让自己翻个白眼出来：“还是杀了我吧。”

 

感受到Julian明显不太好的情绪，Joshua及时结束了自己的笑声：“开玩笑的，看你过儿童节会很奇怪。”

 

放下手里的酒瓶，Joshua拿起手柄开始新一局的游戏，旁边的小朋友很自然地窝进他怀里，触感柔软的头发蹭着他的下巴，安静地看着他打游戏。等他打完那局游戏的时候，怀里的人已经靠在他肩膀上睡着了。

 

抱着Julian去卧室把他放到床上，Joshua也一起躺进了被子里，闭上眼睛之前，把他圈进怀里在他嘴角落下一个晚安吻：“晚安，babe.”


	5. Final Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 学霸Joshua和学渣Julian的期末考复习.

最后一节课下课之后，Joshua给Julian打了电话告诉他自己要去趟图书馆再回去，在图书馆坐到差不多天黑他才收拾东西回家，进家门之后Joshua意外地发现客厅并没有开灯，而通常情况下Julian总是在这个时间窝在沙发上看电视。

 

“Jul？”Joshua喊了Julian的名字之后，打开客厅的灯，把脱掉的大衣放在沙发上：“Babe？”

 

Joshua意外地没有得到回应，推门进入卧室之后，他看到的是戴着耳机，面前摊开各种考试材料，盯着电脑上那些数据和笔记一脸崩溃的Julian。

 

看着在最后一刻才开始拼命复习的Julian，Joshua不禁在心里吐槽，昨天还说不用复习，现在知道急了，有本事你真的什么都不看，明天直接去考试啊。

 

Joshua走过去从后面搂住Julian的脖子，吻了下他的侧脸。Julian放下手中的资料靠到了Joshua身上：“Jo，我觉得我明天的考试要挂科了。”

 

“昨天是谁说根本不用复习的？”

 

“我要收回昨天说的话。”

 

“复习的怎么样了？”

 

“我有种在预习的感觉，完全没有印象自己学过这些东西。”

 

“要我帮你吗？”看着一副生无可恋的Julian，Joshua决定还是帮他复习好了。

 

“当然，在那之前给我个吻吧。”Julian仰头看着Joshua，在Joshua低头吻了他之后，满意地说了句：“这样很像sipderman.”

 

“你还是快点继续复习吧。”

 

 

 

“你都有哪里不会？”泡了杯咖啡回来之后，Joshua拿起了桌子上的材料。

 

“F检验，t检验到底怎么用？方差检验的过程是什么鬼啊？处理效应、试验效应的数据怎么处理？还有LSD法和LSR法有什么区别？还有那个什么，显著和极显著水平差异的ABC怎么标啊？还有…”

 

听着Julian的那些问题，Joshua的脸越来越黑了：“我怀疑你是真没上过这门课，F检验都不会，你到底会什么？你是把学的那些东西都吃了吗？”

 

被Joshua突然发脾气吓了一跳的Julian，一脸委屈地看着他：“你别急啊，不是说了帮我复习的吗？”

 

Joshua深吸了一口气平复了自己的心情之后，还是拿起笔开始给Julian讲那些知识点，他已经做好了复习到凌晨的准备。

 

 

等到Joshua好不容易终于把那些知识点给他讲完的时候，已经是凌晨两点半了，Julian在结束的下一秒就站起来扑到了床上。

 

“Jul，你不能直接这样就睡。”Joshua无奈地走过去准备把他拉起来，结果被他拉倒在床上。

 

“别说话了，快点睡吧。”Julian的声音里透着疲惫，说话的时候温热的呼吸打在Joshua脖子上。

 

“先把衣服脱了再睡啊。”Joshua推开他，轻轻拍了下他的腰：“Babe.”

 

看着完全没有反应的Julian，Joshua帮他脱了衣服之后，也脱了衣服关上灯，躺到了床上，凑近Julian，轻轻说了句：“晚安。”

 

这之后，Julian就被Joshua逼着一起去图书馆学习了，虽然他很不愿意，但是这是他自找的，又有什么办法。


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的树屋和那个吻都源于closet monster，推荐你们去看这部电影..

站在咖啡店的门口，Joshua双手放进外套口袋里，低着头，脚尖踢着慢慢堆积起来的雪，等着进去买热巧克力的Julian。听到Julian喊他的名字，Joshua抬头看向他，下一秒他感受到唇上的温热，一个吻，虽然只是轻轻地触碰就结束了，但来自对方的温度还是让Joshua一路脸红到耳根。 

 

在吻了他之后，Julian把手里的热巧克力递给了他，一脸淡定地说：“你站在了mistletoe下面。”

 

抬头看到他们正上方悬挂的mistletoe，Joshua扯了下嘴角，尴尬地看着Julian。

 

“天太冷了，我们快点走吧。”Julian说着缩了缩脖子，把脸埋进围巾里。

 

 

跟Julian并肩走在下雪的街上，Joshua心里掠过很多的想法，最后依旧想不明白为什么Julian要跟他开那个mistletoe的玩笑，他也不知道该怎么问起那个问题，所以最后他几乎一路沉默，直到他们回到他家。

 

Julian一路都很兴奋地说他一定要去树屋看看，所以他们没有直接进家门而是先爬上了树屋。

 

“这真的太cool了，像秘密基地一样。”Julian兴奋地翻看着那些Joshua放在树屋的收藏：“你平时都在这里干什么？”

 

“小时候每次跟爸妈吵架或者不想回家的时候我都会来这，有时候写作业，大多数时候就躺在床上发呆。”

 

Julian拉开背包的拉链，拿出了一罐啤酒，靠着桌子看着躺在床上的Joshua：“你有带其他人来过吗？女朋友之类的。”

 

“没有，这是我自己的地方，不会带她们来的。”

 

看到桌子上的开关，Julian好奇地按了下去，瞬间挂在树屋外的彩灯亮了起来：“真遗憾，她们一定会喜欢这里的。”

 

“能给我罐啤酒吗？”Joshua坐起来看着Julian。

 

“我只带了这一罐，如果你不介意的话。”Julian走过去把手里的啤酒递了过去，Joshua喝了一口之后就又还给了他。

 

“如果我现在告诉你，那个吻不是因为mistletoe …..”握着手里的啤酒罐，Julian有些犹豫地开口：“你会怎么想？”

 

看到Joshua一脸惊讶地看着自己，Julian趁着他愣神的时间，喝了一口啤酒之后凑近他。面对Julian的靠近，Joshua感觉到自己的心跳加速，脑子里有个声音告诉他要赶快推开面前的人结束这个过于暧昧的氛围，可最后他只是愣在那里，任由Julian慢慢地凑近他。

 

接着他的下巴被轻轻抬起，Julian的手指轻抚他的下唇，Joshua本能的张开嘴，耳边只剩下彼此略带紧张的呼吸声和清晰的心跳声，微凉的液体流进了他的嘴里，接着划过喉咙，啤酒的味道在口腔里散开，刺激着他的大脑神经。

 

最后一滴啤酒从Julian嘴里流进他嘴里之后，Julian被啤酒润湿的双唇贴了上来，轻轻啃咬着他的下唇。也许是被这个过于色情的吻蛊惑住了，Joshua伸手搂住了Julian的脖子，把他拉倒在床上回吻着他。

 

Julian在一吻结束之后放开Joshua，在他身边躺了下来，握住他的手和他十指紧扣。

 

“Jo.”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

“嗯。”

 

他们就这样躺在一起，听着彼此的心跳声，没有任何的语言交流，直到Julian坐起来，走向桌子拿起自己的背包：“我先回去了。”

 

Joshua在Julian走之后翻个身把脸埋进了枕头，想到刚才那个吻，他不自觉的又脸红了。

 

“Jo，你在上面吗？”听到下面爸爸的声音，Joshua睁开了眼睛，他不知道什么时候就这样睡过去了。

 

“马上就下去了。”

 

“快点，要吃晚饭了。”

 

“知道了。”

 

从床上坐起来，喝掉Julian留下的那罐啤酒，Joshua收拾好东西从树屋出来，踩着比之前更厚的雪进了家门。

 

吃过晚饭躺在床上，Joshua犹豫之后给Julian发了条短信：晚安，Jul，明天见。

 

 

 

第二天吃过早饭，Joshua出门就看到了在等他的Julian，走过去在他唇上落下一吻：“早上好。”

 

“早上好，Jo.”Julian笑着把他搂进了怀里。


	7. 小段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实向的脑洞..

等Joshua换完衣服的时候，更衣室的队友已经走的差不多了，剩下的也在Julian进来的时候，纷纷打了招呼之后出了更衣室。

 

听到脚步声之后，Joshua转过身看着Julian一点点逼近他，直到把他挤得靠在墙上，无法再往后退之后才站定。

 

“胃还难受吗？”Julian一脸担心地盯着Joshua开口。

 

Joshua伸手搂住了Julian的腰，把脸埋进了他的肩，声音有些闷闷的开口:“它昨天有点生气，使劲闹腾了一番，今天安分了。”

 

“你今天来踢比赛，我要担心死了，你应该在家休息的。”Julian搂紧Joshua，低头吻了他的侧脸。

 

“sorry.”Joshua讨好地在Julian怀里蹭了蹭；“但是我想见你，Jul，而且我的胃已经差不多好了，你真的不用担心。”

 

“你要今天回慕尼黑吗？”

 

“明天早上我自己回去。” Joshua推开了Julian:"我们赶快回家吧。"

 

Joshua拿了自己的包，和Julian出了更衣室。

 

 

“Jo？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你生我的气了吗？”Julian觉得Joshua应该在生他的气，比赛中他被铲倒的时候，Joshua在旁边并没有什么反应，就好像受伤的不是他一样。

 

“你为什么这么想？”Joshua惊讶Julian竟然会这么问。他是有些介意Julian近期的行为，但还不至于严重到让Julian能感受到他的怒气的程度。

 

“我被铲倒的时候，你站在旁边都没有过去关心我，我以为你在生气，不想理我。”

 

“Jul，这不是国家队的比赛，我过去有些不太合适，不是因为生你的气才只是站在旁边看着不过去的。”对于Julian所说的，Joshua颇有些无奈：“不过你什么时候也这么神经敏感了？”

 

“我们都很长时间没见了，结果你还表现的一副不在乎我的样子，我当然会那样想了。”

 

“我看到你被铲倒的时候，真的很担心你受伤。”Joshua凑过去吻了下Julian的侧脸:"我也很想过去，但是我不能。"

 

“你给我个吻安慰我一下吧。”Julian在红灯前停了车，得寸进尺的靠近Joshua索吻。

 

Joshua搂住他的脖子给了他一个夺走呼吸的吻。


	8. Just for one night or maybe not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一夜情之后在选修课上再次见到对方.

Joshua从机场出来的时候已经是晚上9点了，如果是平时的话，他还能打出租车回去，而现在外面下着大暴雨，打车也不是那么容易就能办到的事。他看了眼街对面还亮着灯的那些店，在去对面的酒吧还是待在机场之间思考了几秒后，拉上外套的拉链冲进了雨里。

 

即使是下着暴雨的晚上，酒吧也还是有很多人，Joshua脱掉被雨淋湿的外套，走向了吧台。

 

“一杯whiskey.”Joshua在点过酒之后饶有兴趣地观察着酒吧的环境，他是第一次来这家酒吧，每次他经过这条街都是匆忙的跑向对面的机场，他也是第一次发现机场对面还有家酒吧。

 

“whiskey，已经买过单了。”Joshua顺着酒保指的方向看过去，对上了一双眼睛，是个和他看起来年龄差不多的年轻人。朝对方露出一个微笑之后，Joshua端起了面前的酒喝了下去。

 

在这期间Joshua一直能感觉到来自那个固定方向的视线，就在他犹豫要不要过去打个招呼的时候，对方却坐了过来。

 

“hey..”

 

“谢谢你的酒。”Joshua看着坐到自己身边的男人，说了这句话，随即看到了对方眼底的笑意。

 

“你喜欢就好。能告诉我你的名字吗？”

 

“Joshua.”

 

“Julian。你住在附近吗？”

 

“我只是从机场出来，刚好过来喝一杯而已。”Joshua盯着那双眼睛，突然有了和对方做爱的想法，具体原因他也不确定，可能他只是想找找刺激，也可能对方真的有哪些地方吸引了他，所以他在Julian的下一句话出口之前拉着对方的衣领吻住了他。

 

Julian回应着Joshua的吻，whiskey的味道在口腔中散开，刺激着他的味蕾和神经，他抬起胳膊搂住了Joshua的脖子，手指摩擦着对方被雨水打湿的头发。

 

“跟我走吧。”Julian结束了这个带着酒气的潮湿的吻。

 

Joshua端起酒杯喝掉最后一口whiskey之后跟着Julian出了酒吧。

 

Julian在进门之后，把Joshua推到了墙上，急切地再次吻上了他的唇，右手伸进Joshua的上衣里，感受着他身上略高于自己手心的温度。Joshua回应着Julian的吻，搂住了对方的脖子，下体轻轻地磨蹭着对方。

 

本来只是像往常一样去酒吧喝酒的Julian，根本没想过今天他会带一个人回来。Joshua进门的时候他正准备喝完那杯酒就回家，却被对方吸引住了目光。本来他只是想先交个朋友才会替对方买单，毕竟他并不想对方只是个一夜情的对象，虽然那个人的确是勾起了他的情欲，但当Joshua吻他的时候，他就知道自己想要拒绝也不可能了。

 

Julian脱掉了Joshua的T-shirt，灼热的吻从锁骨一路滑向腹肌，接着Joshua握住了他准备解开对方皮带的手，然后搂住他的脖子在他耳边说了句：“抱我去卧室。”

 

Julian笑着咬了一下Joshua肩上的皮肤，搂住他的腰，把他抱起来走向了卧室。Joshua双腿缠上Julian的的腰，把脸埋进了他的肩。

 

 

Joshua睁开眼的时候，发现自己并没有在熟悉的房间醒来，短暂的失神之后，几个小时前发生的事情全部都清晰地出现在了他的脑海里，看着自己身上的那些吻痕，Joshua叹了口气之后，走进了浴室。

 

Joshua从卧室出来的时候，Julian正喝着咖啡盯着电脑上的资料，左手边还放了一些随意摊开的书和一些A4纸，他本来昨天晚上要把今天上课要用的资料整理好的，结果…

 

“早上好，吃早饭吧。”Julian移开了盯着电脑屏幕的视线，看向了Joshua.

 

“不用了，我下午还有课，要回去准备一下。”

 

“我送你回去吧。”

 

Joshua看了一眼桌子：“你应该还有事情要做吧，我自己打车回去就好。”

 

“那再见。”

 

“拜..”

 

等到Joshua关上门的时候，Julian才想起来他忘了要Joshua的联系方式，可能他们真的只能是一夜情了。

 

 

Joshua走进教室，像往常一样选了中间靠窗的位置，并一如既往的在课间休息时间打量着前排的同学，然后他看到了坐在离他有两排距离斜前方的Julian，他觉得人生还真是狗血啊，他居然跟一夜情对象选了同一门课，偏偏在那之后他还在教室里看见了对方，要知道，他之前从来没注意到这个班里有Julian这个人啊。

 

Joshua觉得他经历过的事情里没有比在教室遇见一夜情对象更尴尬的了。

 

Julian一直觉得身后有道视线在盯着他，而且是那种完全无法忽视的，即使是从后方投过来的也足以引起他的注意。他转过头看到了一瞬间愣住的Joshua，对方在露出一个有些尴尬的笑之后收回了落在他身上的视线。

 

Julian笑着收回了自己的视线，然后收拾自己的东西，跟Joshua坐在了一起 。

 

“Hi. .没想到我们会上同一门课。”看着坐过来的Julian，Joshua打了个招呼。

 

“我从来不知道我们之前在一起上了三个月的课。”

 

“选修课，大家基本都不认识，很正常。”

 

“我们可以正式认识一下吗？Julian Weigl.”

 

“Joshua Kimmich.”


	9. Feel Your Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鬼屋的告白.

晚上6点接近圣诞的伦敦Winter Wonderland挤满了人，到处都是端着圣诞红酒交谈的人，台上的乐队翻唱着John Denver的那首《Take Me Home Country Rodes》，为这里增添了不少节日的气氛. 

 

Joshua唯一的感受就是冷， 这样的天他只想裹着毯子窝在沙发上看那些圣诞电影或者只是随便找个电视台的节目看，只要不出门，怎样都好。然而就在他刚刚开始一部电影的时候，接到了Julian的电话。

 

“Jo，去Winter Wonderland吧。”电话那端Julian的声音听起来非常愉悦。

 

“太冷了。”Joshua喝了一口捧在手里的热茶顺便表达着自己的不愿意。

 

“你现在在干吗？”

 

“看电影，刚刚开始。”

 

“也太无聊了，一起去玩吧，之前一直没时间去，好不容易最近有机会，我等会儿去接你。”

 

“好吧，那一会儿见。”

 

“嗯，我已经在去你家的路上了，一会儿见。”

 

按Julian说的情况自己就算是拒绝也还是会被他拉去Winter Wonderland，Joshua挂了电话之后，无奈的叹了口气。

 

下了车之后，Joshua无比后悔自己跟着Julian出来，这也太冷了，但他也挺开心可以和Julian待在一起。他喜欢Julian，这一点Joshua是最近才发现的，只是他还没找到机会说出来，他有点害怕Julian知道之后的反应不是他想要的那样，所以他也一直不敢告诉Julian这件事。

 

旁边的Julian一直在说着话，但是Joshua基本没有听进去，他在想着那个他一直都在纠结的问题，到底要不要告白。他有时候会觉得这样的关系就很好了，有时候又觉得不满足于只是朋友，想要更接近Julian。

 

Julian把Joshua拉进了一扇门后松开了他的胳膊继续往前走。

 

一瞬间的黑暗让Joshua忍不住惊慌，所以他在Julian刚刚松开手的时候就又拉住了他。

 

“Jul，这是哪儿？”

 

“鬼屋啊，我就是因为这个才来的，我刚才问你要不要进来，你没回答，我就当你默认了。”

 

“我刚才根本就没注意到你说的是什么好吧。” 这个默认也太随意了点儿，Joshua翻了个白眼，虽然这个亮度，Julian也看不见。

 

“反正都进来了，继续走吧。”

 

“我还有其他选择吗？总不能退出去吧。”Joshua也跟了上去。

 

“你现在可以放开我了吗？还是你害怕？”Julian的声音带着笑意。

 

Joshua松开了抓着Julian胳膊的手，放到了上衣兜里：“怎么可能，我可是独闯过很多鬼屋的人。”

 

其实Joshua一直抓着Julian胳膊真的不是因为害怕，他只是觉得这样可以更靠近Julian。

 

对于两个不怕鬼屋的人来说来玩这个真的没什么意思，他们一路冷着脸和那些“鬼怪”四目相对，最后都没有人再来吓他们了。

 

“去-1层吧，说不定有什么有意思的。”Joshua走向了电梯，准备转战另一个楼层。

 

Julian也跟了过去，顺便开了个玩笑：“再不走可能他们都想辞掉这个工作了。”

 

当电梯门打开的时候，一个“丧尸”冲了出来，看到他们一点反应也没有，拍了下Julian的肩膀，然后无奈的走掉了。

 

电梯门再次打开的时候，他们默契的找了人少的那条路走，然而担心的事情还是发生了，就在他们转弯的时候，一个女生尖叫着冲了过来，因为Joshua走在前面，所以她抱着Joshua就不放了，Joshua本来还想挣扎一下，后来发现那个女生死活不放手，也就放弃了，索性伸出手拍了拍她的背表示安慰，然后给Julian做了个口型：“救我。”

 

Julian拼命憋着笑拍了拍那个女生：“你能不能先放手？”

 

“我能和你们一起走吗？”

 

“我们要往里面去。”Julian直接摧毁了那个女生好不容易找到的希望。

 

接着Julian说了句让那两个抱在一起的人都愣了的话：“我们可以找工作人员带你上去，首先，你先放开我男朋友。”

 

还是那个女生先反应过来了说了句:“对不起。”然后她放开了Joshua，虽然Joshua的胳膊还被她抓着，但是在Julian眼里，这样顺眼多了。

 

Julian搂住了Joshua的腰，他们就这样继续往里面走。Joshua此刻的心情异常复杂，他不知道Julian为什么要那么说，腰上的手到底是为了配合那句话还是因为其他的什么原因他也不得而知。最后他放弃了思考，无论是什么原因，他现在都应该享受这样的近距离接触，所以他又得寸进尺的往Julian那边靠了靠，Julian并没有躲开，而是低头吻了他的头顶，Joshua觉得他的心都要跳出来了。

 

他们最后终于找到了工作人员，Joshua也终于摆脱了那个女生，但是现在他又遇到了一个更棘手的问题。

 

“Ju…”Joshua真的不知道该怎么开口，现在这个状况真的太尴尬了，如果问你是不是喜欢我或者你为什么要那么说，万一这只是个玩笑就更尴尬了；然而如果说你以后别这样了，他并不是这么想的啊。

 

“那不是个玩笑。”Julian把Joshua圈进了怀里：“我本来没想今天告诉你的，只是刚好有机会可以试探一下你的想法，我搂你腰的时候快要吓死了，想着你万一直接上来给我一拳怎么办？结果你居然往我这边靠了过来。”

 

Joshua搂住了Julian的腰，这么近的距离，他甚至能够感受到Julian的心跳和自己的一样有些过快：“所以你也知道我也喜欢你了？”

 

“你在说上句话之前我都没敢确定。”

 

“走吧，先逛完出去再说。”Joshua松开了Julian，但是Julian依旧没有松手：“在那之前给我个吻吧。”

 

“在鬼屋里接吻，你还真有情调。”虽然这样说着，Joshua还是吻上了Julian的唇。

 

等他们终于从鬼屋出来的时候，已经是9点了，台上的歌手唱的歌已经换成了《Jingle Bell Rock》，他们点了圣诞红酒在舞台旁聊着天。

 

Joshua觉得刚才发生的事情有些出乎他的意料，但是撇开这个不说，他跟Julian之间似乎也没有什么太大的变化，他们依旧像之前一样，只不过是他可以肆无忌惮的接近Julian了。

 

Joshua看着对面开始跟着哼歌的Julian，笑着吻了他。


	10. babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：牵手 纪念日 求婚

“我们要去哪儿？”Joshua坐在副驾驶座上问开车的Julian，他们已经开了1个小时了，但是Julian到现在都没有告诉他他们要去哪儿。

 

Julian转过头给了他一个wink： “你会知道的。”

 

通常遇到这种情况Joshua只要撒娇Julian就没办法了，所以他决定撒个娇。

 

“Babe..”

 

“Babe，我现在不会告诉你的。”

 

“好吧。”计划失败了，Joshua失望的撅了下嘴。

 

Julian把车停在了游乐场的停车场之后，拔下了车钥匙准备下车，但是旁边的Joshua还系着安全带，显然并不想下车。

 

“游乐场，你认真的？”Joshua一副“你是不是疯了”的表情。

 

“我没开玩笑，现在，下车。”

 

“为什么我们要来游乐场？”Joshua一边下车，一边问着锁车的Julian。

 

“记得今天是什么日子吗？”

 

“有什么特别的吗？”Joshua完全不知道今天有什么特殊的意义需要他特殊记忆。

 

Julian觉得有点生气，他决定再给Joshua最后一次机会：“你还记得这个游乐场吗？”

 

他们一起进了游乐场，这里到处都是小孩子和情侣，空气中还透着棉花糖的甜味。

 

“这是我们第一次见面的那个吗？”

 

“是我在问你问题。”虽然这样说，Julian还是看着Joshua露出了微笑。

 

“我说为什么这么眼熟。其实我那时候看见你的时候就想去搭讪的，但是我停完车，就找不到你了，没想到我回来取车的时候差点撞了你，所以我就借机请你喝酒了。”

 

“你是说你想跟一个带着女朋友来游乐场的人搭讪。”

 

“很明显你那时候已经不喜欢那个女孩儿了好吧，你在有意的疏远她，我既然有机会，为什么不去搭讪。”

 

“如果我是个直男而不是双呢，你有没有想过？”

 

“至少要先搭讪才知道是不是啊？我一直想知道你是不是一开始也喜欢我？不然，依你的性格，应该不会那么快跟那个女孩分手啊。”

 

“我在那之前就想分手了，只是没有合适的机会，我不想欺骗她，所以在跟你约会之前我就跟她分手了。另外，我的确一开始就喜欢你，如果你特别想知道的话。”

 

“五周年快乐..”

 

“终于想起来了。”

 

Joshua突然觉得有点愧疚，所以他露出狗狗眼看着Julian求原谅：“对不起Jul，我忘记了纪念日。”

 

“嗯。”Julian一脸生气表情的看着Joshua.

 

“对不起..”

 

注意到Joshua的表情开始露出紧张，Julian露出了笑：“开个玩笑，我其实并没有生气。”

 

他们花了一下午的时间几乎玩遍了游乐场所有的项目，就只剩下旋转木马和摩天轮。当然他们肯定是不会去玩旋转木马的，毕竟两个大男人。

 

“去坐摩天轮吧？” Julian在他们走到摩天轮下面的时候问Julian。

 

“你确定？”Joshua当然一脸的不愿意，他又不是个有着摩天轮浪漫幻想的人。

 

“你忘了纪念日，已经让我伤心了，不会连这个要求也不答应吧。” Julian一脸的失望。

 

“勉强答应你。”

 

Joshua一脸不情愿的跟着Julian坐上了摩天轮，但似乎摩天轮也没有他想象的那么恶俗。傍晚前太阳的余晖撒在了他们所能目及的所有建筑上，让眼前的风景染上了浪漫的气息，Joshua觉得他大概能理解为什么那些女孩子会喜欢这样的浪漫，因为他也开始喜欢了。

 

“Jo，你知道我现在在想什么吗？” Julian牵住了Joshua的手。

 

“什么？”

 

“我想我再也无法离开你了。”

 

“Jul！”看着在自己面前单膝跪地的Julian，Joshua一瞬间呆在了那里，脑子一片空白。

 

Julian打开了放戒指的盒子，抬头看着Joshua：“嫁给我？”

 

“Yes！” Joshua把Julian拉起来，楼上他的腰拉近了他们之间的距离，然后吻上了Julian.

 

“我爱你，babe.”Julian在那个吻结束之后拉开了他们之间的距离，把戒指戴上了Joshua的左手。

 

“我也爱你，Jul.”Joshua再次吻上了Julian，他绝对再也不会忘记第一次见Julian是哪天了。


	11. close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 追偶像的正确姿势..

tour结束回到家已经是凌晨了，Julian关上门，没有选择打开客厅的灯，直接扑进了沙发里，闭上眼睛叹了口气，雨打上玻璃的声音变得越来越清晰，让他无由地觉得烦躁。

 

很快脑海中瞬间闪过的想法让他从沙发上坐了起来，冲进工作室写下了那段歌词：

2 am in the morning

pour rain hit my window

another sleepless night

writing the lyrics down

hoping you may know some day

that I’ve been here for a long time

trying to get close to you

 

 

打开Spotify，Joshua发现他在一天之内收到了几百条私信，这种情况并不多见。随便点开几条私信之后，他知道了自己收到那些私信的原因:有人在演唱会上翻唱了他的歌，并且在那之后分享了他的Spotify account。

 

他注意到了那个频繁出现的名字Julian Weigl，却并没有想去了解他的想法，很快把手机丢在一边开始继续新歌的创作。

 

收到唱片公司的合作邀请的时候，Joshua发了demo过去，他不知道对方会选哪首歌，也不清楚他最后到底会跟哪个歌手合作，收到回复之前，他所有的注意力都在手上快要完成的电影插曲上。

 

收到回复是在一周后，对方告诉了他见面的地点和时间，邮件里他再次看到了Julian Weigl的名字。在twitter搜索之后，他在Julian的账号主页看到了那些私信里提到的演唱会现场的视频。非官方的视频，拍摄地点也和舞台也有一定的距离，他其实看不清楚台上那个人的样子，但他还是被那个人的声音吸引了，视频播放结束之后Joshua在下面回了句 ：nice cover.

 

 

抬头看到Joshua，Julian放下了手里的吉他，把那首写了一半的歌词放到一边，努力掩藏着自己内心的激动走向了站在门口的人。

 

“Joshua Kimmich.”

 

“Julian Weigl.”Julian握住了Joshua伸出的右手，短暂的停留后放开，那一刻他祈祷自己不要把内心的想法太过明显地表现出来。

 

看向Joshua的眼睛时，Julian知道自己的眼神一定出卖了自己，只是不确定他从自己的眼神中究竟读出了多少可以被定义为‘欲望’的东西。他唯一能确定的是面前的男人一定感受到了他的那份紧张，因为在他脑海中构想自己的下一句话时，Joshua先开口打破了他们之间有些过于紧张的气氛:“我听了你的那首cover，我很喜欢。很高兴能和你合作，Julian.”

 

“谢谢。我也很开心能和你合作，Joshua.”那个称呼出口后，他看到Joshua挑起挑了挑眉，嘴角露出了一个愉悦的弧度。Joshua转身走向他放在一边的吉他后，Julian把脸埋进了双手，无声地尖叫，在被对方注意到之前整理好自己的心情，拿出了自己完成了部分歌词的那首合作曲。

 

那天下午他们聊了关于那首歌的想法，写了部分的旋律；过程中Julian大多数时间都在盯着Joshua，他弹吉他的双手，低头时暴露在他视线中的脖颈，说话时轻启的双唇，看向他时深不见底的蓝绿色眼睛，轻微颤动的睫毛，所有的一切都让他移不开眼。

 

之后的一周他们频繁地在工作室见面，Joshua会在去的路上帮他买好咖啡，Julian开始注意到了他同样停留在自己身上的视线。

 

录音的那天，Joshua坐在一边的沙发，光明正大地打量着Julian，他从见面那天就知道他总是看向自己的视线，那双眼睛里情绪他也从一开始就猜到了是什么，只是他不觉得工作期间是适合调情的时候。

 

录音结束后，Joshua提出了一起去喝咖啡的邀请，收到回复之前他听到Julian说：“这是约会吗？”

 

“我会当做是约会。别拒绝我，Julian.”Joshua在那之后回答他，他知道自己早就确定了Julian的答案。

 

 

“我能去你的工作室吗，Jo？”

 

“当然可以，如果你想的话，虽然我觉得没有什么特别的。”Joshua抬头对上Julian的眼睛，有些惊讶他会这么问，回答完他的问题之后，突然想到什么的开口：“你知道，如果你去的话，是不可能那么轻易地离开的。”

 

理解到Joshua话里的意思，Julian感觉到自己的脸烧了起来，很长时间没能在脑海里组织出一句话回击他话里的调戏。

 

“为什么会好奇我的工作室？”Joshua愉快地看着对面一脸窘迫的Julian.

 

“我一直很喜欢你和你的歌，所以很好奇那些歌到底是怎么写出来的以及你的工作室到底是什么样子。”

 

“fan boy，uh？”Julian虽然很不想承认自己这真的是粉丝窥探心理，但还是点了点头，不意外地看到Joshua嘴角得意的笑。

 

 

在新专辑发布之后，Julian把那首close to you分享给了他，以及一句话：这首是写给你的，Jo.

 

听了那首歌之后，他发现早在那首cover之前，Julian就已经在关注他了，那次的合作曲是Julian提出一定要跟他的合作的。

 

那部他写了插曲的电影上映之后，Joshua发现他突然开始被很多人关注，不过他依旧没有什么出专辑开演唱会的想法，还是像之前一样偶尔会发行单曲。

 

他后来写了首歌给Julian，收到了他的回复：这首你准备发行吗？

 

“这首我只准备让你听而已，当然如果你想放在下张专辑里也可以，反正是送给你的。”

 

“不，这首我不会给别人听的。”


End file.
